Hana
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: After three nights spent with Hakudoshi, Kanna finds herself carrying his child in her womb...who will help Kanna? Will Naraku find out and kill her? What about Hakudoshi?
1. The risk

Hana

Chapter 1 - The risk

The dawn came, waking up all the living in Sengoku Jidai. The first rays of the sun came through the opening of a cave that was on the top of a mountain where the beautiful body of a young girl with white hair and pale skin was laying.

The ebony eyes of the teen slowly opened when the rays touched lightly on her bare skin. Kanna sat up while holding her white kimono around her body and looked around as if she was searching for something or someone.

"If you're looking for him, he is gone already" said a voice

Kanna looked at one of the rocks where a baby with lavender hair and dark purple eyes was laying down, he was looking at her. Kanna sighed.

"How long?" she asked

"A few hours ago"

Kanna sighed again and stood up, she took off the white kimono around her naked body and put it on. She walked to the baby and picked him up, she sat down on the rock and held the baby close to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Akago

"Nothing" she said

"Nothing? You're restless; though your emotionless face doesn't change I can feel it."

"...."

"You know that you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone you know that...and apparently what's bothering you is about my brother...right?"

Kanna looked at the baby, she opened her mouth and started talking:

"Kagura...she knows what's going on between us and-" she was cut off by Akago

"Wow wow wow hang in there! Kagura knows? ALL of it? How did she found out?"

"In one of the days we met..Kagura followed him here and saw us together.."

"Mmm...but what's bothering you so much?"

"In that day..when we were all in Naraku's mansion...she told me...something..."

"Mmm and what did she tell you?"

"She said to be careful..."

"Careful? Careful with what?" he asked

"If this meets with Hakudoshi keep like this...everyday...I'm in risk...to..get..pregnant..."

Akago couldn't help but widen his eyes a little but he immediately tried to unconcern his guardian about it.

"But you just meet three nights"

"Kagura says that sometimes it might be enough..."

"Kanna don't worry too much about it...remember you're supposed to be the void, you shouldn't be feeling, you're supposed to be Naraku's most loyal and perfect incarnation. If he discovers you started feeling he-"

"He might kill me...I know..."

Akago sighed

"Try not to worry, Naraku must come here more often since Inuyasha and his group are near this zone...you must not show fear towards him."

Kanna nodded and held the baby close to her...

TBC...


	2. The offspring

Hana

Chapter 2 - The offspring

A few days passed since the last time Kanna and Hakudoshi spent a night together, Naraku decided to reunite all of them since Inuyasha's group was near the cave where Kanna was hidden with Akago. But because of that Hakudoshi couldn't meet Kanna anymore alone since Naraku keep an eye on all of them and that was leaving Hakudoshi really frustrated.

"Keh.." said the young teen completely bored

"How many times will you keep saying it? I already lost the count.." said his comrade, the demon slayer Kohaku.

"The times I want to.." complained Hakudoshi, Kohaku sighed

Meanwhile with Kanna and Kagura...

The two sisters were in the forest, near a river

"Kanna?" asked Kagura while she put her feet on the fresh water of the river, the young girl just looked at her.

"Hum..you and Hakudoshi..have you met each other again?"

"Three nights ago..." was the only thing that came from her mouth

"You didn't meet anymore?"

"No..because of Naraku..."

"Oh.."

They keep in silence for a few minutes until Kanna whispered

"We should go back.."

Kagura nodded and the two started walking back to the mansion when in the middle of the way Kanna stopped and put a hand against a tree to get some support, Kagura noticed that her sister stopped walking and turned around.

"Kanna?"

Kagura saw her sister half hidden behind a tree and walked to her

"Kanna" she called her again and looked behind a tree and saw her sister panting, trying to catch her breath back and with her hand over her mouth. Kagura immediately put her hands on Kanna's shoulders.

"Kanna! What's wrong?"

Kanna wasn't able to answer because what happened before happened again, Kagura saw her sister throwing up.

"Kanna..."

When the sickness stopped, Kanna laid her body against a tree and sighed.

"Kanna how long have you been having this kind of sickness?" asked Kagura

"....I don't know..."

"How come you don't know?! You're lying!" scolded Kagura

"....."

"Kanna, please answer"

"....a few days ago..."

Kagura sighed, she knew perfectly what was wrong with her.

"Kanna..."

Kanna slowly looked at her and Kagura sighed

"Kanna you're..you're pregnant..."

TBC...


	3. The first emotions

Hana

Chapter 3 - The first emotions

Kagura and Kanna came back to Naraku's mansion, Kagura decided to come back flying through her feather since Kanna didn't say or react to anything since she has been told she was pregnant, the only thing the sorceress of the wind could see as a reaction from her sister was the moving of Kanna's hands in her belly but no words came out of her lips. Kagura sighed, she had to help her..Naraku couldn't find out about this pregnancy, it would be Kanna's end or worse, he would make her abort the child and the decision of keeping or aborting the child was only Kanna's.

The sisters arrived at the mansion and entered through the huge window, then Kagura landed and helped Kanna out and then put her feather back in her hair. For sometime the sisters keep looking at the view in silence.

"Kanna" called Kagura as she broke the deep silence

The young albino girl simply looked at her

"What are you going to do? About....about the baby..?"

Kanna's hands touched again her belly

"Naraku...can't find out..." murmured Kanna very low but Kagura was able to listen to her and sensed some...fear? Awe? No it was impossible...Kanna never expressed fear, she never was afraid of Naraku...more, Kanna doesn't express emotions! How was that possible?!

"You're right...so that means...you're going to keep the child? You won't abort it?"

"Abort...?" asked Kanna and blinked her eyes as she stared at Kagura, it wasn't much but Kagura swore that she saw...confusion in these ebony eyes...another emotion expressed...

"Yes abort...take the child out of you before you complete the nine months...I mean...kill the child.."

Kanna's hands kind of pressed against her belly, it was like she was already connected with her baby she carried in her womb and Kagura was very surprised when she heard Kanna saying:

"I won't kill my baby..."

Kagura was very surprised before this, Kanna expressed another emotion...compassion for her baby...

"Kanna..." murmured Kagura but then she smiled, she was glad that Kanna was being able to take her own decisions but then that smiled disappeared when another thing came to her head...another problem to solve...

"Kanna...what about Hakudoshi...?"

"Hakudoshi..." murmured Kanna

"Yes...he's the father of your son...you won't tell him...?"

"Tell...I...I can't...."

'She can't tell him...for a normal teenager at her age that would be normal...the lack of courage to tell her partner about this sudden pregnancy...but Kanna never expressed emotions before...how can this happen...? Right now she expressed four emotions....fear, confusion, compassion and lack of courage...why...? Can...can the baby be the reason she started expressing emotions suddenly...? How can that be possible...' thought Kagura to herself...suddenly a voice came behind the sisters...

"Kanna...I was looking for you"

TBC...


	4. Tears

Chapter 4 – Tears

Suddenly a voice was heard behind the sisters

"Kanna…I was looking for you"

Kagura jumped a little as she heard that male voice behind her and immediately recognized it, she and Kanna turned around to face him.

"Hakudoshi" murmured Kagura; she knew she couldn't think in anything that would denunciate Kanna's situation since Hakudoshi had the ability to read the other's minds.

Hakudoshi noticed Kagura's tension when she saw him

"What's the matter Kagura? Are you so happy to see me that you can't even contain your happiness?" he said while smirking

"Humph, cocky as always…" she said, that smile on his face then disappeared and his face changed to a serious face

"Go away Kagura, I need to speak with Kanna in private"

"Whatever…" she said; before she left the room Kagura placed her hand on Kanna's shoulder and murmured

"I doubt that he wants to talk…"

"Did you say something Kagura?" said Hakudoshi and gave her that cold glare

"No nothing" she said and left the room leaving Kanna and Hakudoshi alone. The albino boy as soon as he noticed that they were really alone closed the door and walked to Kanna. He kissed her face before he kissed her with intensity and laid her against the woody wall. Once he broke the kiss, he looked at her and smirked.

"Naraku left…we can finally be alone after all these days" he said and went back to kiss her. Kanna didn't know why but she was starting to feel a little tense, something was telling her to stop him and what was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

"Hakudoshi…stop…" she murmured between the kisses he would give her

"Why? Are you afraid that Naraku comes? Don't worry, I saw perfectly that he left with Kohaku and he was the one who told me that he would be gone for a long time, he would just return at night and very late…so we have enough time for us…just you and me…" he said in a seductive way, Kanna tried to resist but the way he was kissing her wasn't helping at all…it was that way that he convinced her when they had their first time…but that voice in her head keep telling her to stop him before those kisses and strokes turned into something more wild and she knew Hakudoshi enough to know that…

"S-Stop…" she repeated

"Don't try to resist…you know you want this too…" he keep murmuring in that seductive tone

"Stop…" she said again and this time she pushed him away, Hakudoshi stared at her confused but also angry

"What's wrong with you Kanna?"

"…."

"Well answer me!"

"…."

"What's the matter? The cat ate your tongue? You tell me to stop, then you push me away and now you don't say anything?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I…don't…want to do it…"

"Tch, back there you didn't want another thing! Every time I came to you, you never resisted!"

"I…need to…tell you something…"

"That's what I'm waiting for!"

Hakudoshi then noticed the tears running down Kanna's pale face and got very surprised

'She's crying?! How is that possible?! Kanna never cried in her whole life! She can't even express any kind of emotion how come she's crying?!'

"Why are you crying Kanna? More how can you be crying?"

"Cry…ing…?" she said, this confused Hakudoshi, she was crying but she didn't even know that she was crying!

Kanna's hand moved and touched her face, she felt something wet touching her fingers, as an impulse her delicate fingers dried the tears in her eyes. Hakudoshi crossed his arms, not caring anymore at the fact that Kanna was crying, he was still waiting for her to answer him.

"Well Kanna, I'm waiting for you to answer…"

Kanna stared at him and murmured very low

"Pregnant…"

"What did you say?"

"Excepting…a baby…" she repeated

"Y-You're pregnant?!" said Hakudoshi or better saying almost yelling, Kanna nodded. Her ebony eyes moved in his direction to face him, he was still in shock with all of this…

"Hakudoshi…?"

But before she knew, in a blink of eyes Hakudoshi was out of her sight, he wasn't anymore in the room and the door, that once was completely closed, was now half opened which meant Hakudoshi run by there, Kanna stayed there without moving a muscle while in her ebony eyes appeared more tears and they slid down her cheeks. Kagura entered in the room and saw how Kanna was but she wasn't moving, it was like she didn't even noticed she was crying, she was standing there like a statue. Kagura knew that Kanna had told Hakudoshi the true by the moment she saw him running out of the room, the wind sorceress walked to her sister and hugged her close to her, promising to herself that she would protect Kanna and the unborn child…now they just needed to know if Hakudoshi would stay with Kanna and help her raise the child or if he would run away from his responsibilities and leave Kanna alone taking care of the baby or worse…they needed to know if he wouldn't tell Naraku about this…

TBC…


	5. Months later

Chapter 5 – Months later…

Months passed since Kanna got pregnant with Hakudoshi's child and he simply stopped seeing her, he would ignore her and avoided her the more he could. As the months passed, Kanna won the capacity of feeling and was having some trouble in controlling them, Akago and Kagura ended finding out that the reason Kanna started feeling suddenly was the baby, so they decided to hide Kanna in a place very far away from Naraku's mansion but also away from possible dangers, Naraku just needed to know that his heart was safe which was a relief to both Akago and Kagura since like that he would stop visiting them that often and like that it would get easier to hide Kanna's pregnancy from him.

Kagura had "suspended" her way to get free to help her sister and when Kanna was almost completing the nine months, she rarely left her side knowing that the baby would soon be there.

"Kanna…" said Kagura as she entered in the cave, Kanna looked at her. The young albino girl was sitting down on a rock while holding Akago in her arms like always, sometimes she and Akago would hide her stomach with Akago's big blanket when Naraku visited them but now that Kanna was about to complete the nine months not even the blanket could hide it anymore since her stomach was bigger. But it seemed like luck was on their side, Naraku wouldn't visit them anymore because he was too busy in thinking of a way to destroy Inuyasha and his group once and for all.

"Yes Kagura?" asked Kanna

"Oh nothing…I was just checking if you were alright, just to make sure you hadn't go in labor and didn't warn me" said Kagura with a small smile on her face, she didn't know why but she was kind of happy and kind of excited for the baby to be born .

"She has been humming all the day, I swear I almost fall asleep!" grumbled Akago

"Don't grumble so much, at last she's practicing for the baby" said Kagura as she giggled a little

"Yeah yeah…" said the baby, Kagura sighed and shook her head. Then Akago's eyes moved to face Kagura

"Kagura"

"Hum? What's wrong?"

"Did you already think about what will happen when Kanna has the baby? Naraku may find out…"

"Well…I guess we could hide the baby in your blanket"

"Kagura, Naraku isn't stupid and more…normal babies don't speak in this form, they cry, they keep moving everywhere, all things I don't do, Naraku would immediately notice…and the worse could happen…"

"You're right…what was I thinking…we have to find a way…""

"Maybe…"

"Maybe, what?"

"Nothing…forget it, it wouldn't work"

"Akago come on, anything could work, you can tell me"

"Maybe if you speak with Hakudoshi, and convinced him to stay with Kanna"

"Mmm.."

"He's stubborn as a door so it won't be easy to convince him"

"Right but it's worth to try"

Akago nodded and looked at Kanna who keep humming and acted like they weren't there

"Kanna, I'm leaving" said Kagura as she took a feather out of her hair, Kanna looked up at her

"Already?"

"Yes I have some things to do" she said

'I have to see if I convince that damn stubborn kid…' she thought

"Oh alright"

Kagura flew out of the cave and flew back to Naraku's mansion; she entered as always by that huge window. Kohaku was sitting on the floor lost in his train of thoughts while Hakudoshi was laying his back against the wall, his eyes closed and his teenager pale face was calm, it seemed like he was mediating. Kagura placed back her feather on her hair and walked to him, when she wasn't that far away from him it wasn't even need Kagura to speak a single word to make him notice her, he opened his eyes and stared at her with these cold dark purple orbs.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk…alone" said Kagura as she kind of stared at Kohaku by the corner of her eye

"It's that so secret that you can't even tell me here?"

"Listen here brat, you may be a teen now but I'm still older then you and I'm not with patient to endure you that much so you will go by the good way or the bad way, you choose"

Hakudoshi didn't got scared a little bit with Kagura's words, he simply closed his eyes again and smirked a little and started walking out of the room, Kagura followed him.

"Don't think I am scared of you Kagura, Naraku is in a very bad humor and I don't want to cause trouble…"

"Whatever"

"Well then, speak"

"It's about Kanna…"

Hakudoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed, he wasn't with that much "patient" to hear Kagura speaking about his past lover

"You're being very unfair with her and irresponsible"

"Since when you protect her?"

"Since the time YOU got her pregnant and run away with your tail between your legs!"

"I didn't run away Kagura"

"Oh really? Then what you call what you did? You slept with her, got her pregnant and then run away! You abandoned her when she told you she was pregnant! What do you call it Hakudoshi?!"

"…."

"What now? You don't answer?!"

"There is nothing to say…"

Kagura couldn't handle it anymore and slapped Hakudoshi on his face so hard that he turned his face to his side

"You know what you are?! You're a weighed! A pervert! An idiot! You had fun with her, you played with her and then when she more needs you, you turn your back on her, ignore her and walk away as if you did nothing! I always thought that you weren't like Naraku but now I can see you're JUST like him! You're a damn copy of him! You play with everything you want and then threw it to the crash!"

"…Have you finished…?"

"No I didn't. I still don't get it Hakudoshi, if you don't want anything to do with her why you didn't tell Naraku about what's wrong with her. You left her but you keep your mouth shut…anyway…Kanna is almost giving birth…we don't know how we will protect her and the baby, we won't be able to hide the child much longer…Naraku will find out…and when that happens it will be Kanna and the baby's end…I thought you could help us…but it seems like I thought wrong…"

"If it was only that you wanted then you wasted your time…"

"I already saw that…"

A telepathic message from Akago appeared in Kagura's head and it seemed urgent

'Kagura hurry up! Come back immediately, Kanna is in pain!'

Kagura tensed as she heard this, she took immediately a feather from her hair and flew out of the mansion and went back to the cave where Kanna and Akago were hiding. When she entered she saw that Kanna was sweating and panting.

"Hurry up Kagura!"

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Uh oh O.o someone has gone in labor!


	6. The birth of a flower

Chapter 6 – The birth of a flower

"Hurry up, Kagura!" yelled Akago while Kanna breathed hard and held her stomach, Kagura run to her sister and held her.

"Kanna tell me what are you feeling?"

"I-It…it hurts…" she murmured

Kagura picked up Akago and placed him in one of the rocks that were in the cave, then picked Kanna and laid her against a wall and got herself in front of her.

"Kanna I need you to open your legs, so like that I can deliver the baby"

Kanna nodded and slowly opened her legs while the pains were stronger and stronger.

"Okay now I need you to push, push with all you can"

Once again the young albino girl followed the orders of her sister and started pushing as one of her hands rested against her stomach, the pain was unbearable, her pale skin was all sweated and Kanna tried not to yell because of the pain.

"That's it, that's it Kanna, keep pushing" said Kagura, Kanna keep pushing until she heard the wind sorceress telling she has already got the head, when she heard this the albino girl pushed more, she couldn't say if it was the excitement to finally have her baby in her arms after these long nine months or if it was the relief of knowing the pain was almost finishing.

"I have got a shoulder…that's it just a little longer Kanna…I got it!" yelled Kagura as she finally pushed the newborn's body out, a cry echoed in the cave, Kagura undressed one of her kimonos and wrapped the baby in that warm piece of cloth. The young sorceress rocked the baby and smiled, she stared at the exhausted Kanna that was in front of her.

"Kanna…" she murmured, the albino girl opened her ebony eyes and looked at her sister while trying to get her breath back, and Kagura kneeled down next to her sister and gave her the child.

"It's a beautiful girl, Kanna"

Kanna stared at her newborn baby, she was crying and moved her tiny hands to each side, even thought it was just a little the young albino girl could see that her daughter had lavender hair…just like her father…

"She…looks like him…" she murmured while caressing her baby's face, Kagura kissed softly Kanna's forehead and she gave her a small smile in her pale face.

"She can be…but she has got your eyes" said Kagura when she noticed that her "niece" stopped crying and opened slowly her ebony eyes.

"Kanna…you just gave birth to this beautiful and healthy baby girl, she is adorable, so fragile" said Kagura while trying to contain her emotions and happiness.

"Kagura…you're crying…" murmured Kanna

"I-I guess I am…geez, you're the one who is the mother and I'm the one who is crying here" said the sorceress while wiping her tears away, Kanna giggled

"How are you going to name her…?"

Kanna looked again at her baby; she looked at those ebony eyes who stared at her in such an innocent way. Kanna dried her daughter's tears and smiled at her.

"Hana…"

"What?"

"Her name will be Hana…my little flower…" said Kanna

"Hana…it's beautiful"

Suddenly a huge shadow covered the entrance of the cave and ended scaring little Hana who started crying. Kanna rocked her baby and tried to calm her down.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare the little one"

"Moryomaru" said Kagura

"Yes, it's me" said the huge creation

"What brings you here?" asked Akago

"I thought it would be nice to warn you that…Naraku is in a very bad humor…" murmured the giant

"What?"

"Alright I will go right to the point…Naraku discovered the truth…"

"T-the truth?! You mean…about Hana?!"

"Yes…and I'm sure that he is ready to come here…"

"This is not good…we have to take Kanna and Hana out of here, they are in danger" said Kagura, Akago nodded and looked at Moryomaru

"Moryomaru, take me with you while Kagura takes Kanna and Hana"

"Sure" said the huge monster as he picked the baby and placed him inside him, Kagura took one of her feathers and helped Kanna, who was holding Hana in her arms protectively, in then she climbed on too.

"Go the more far away you can, I will try to go and distract Naraku" said Moryomaru

"I got it" said Kagura

Both of them flew away from the cave and parted in different directions, Kagura flew to the forest while Moryomaru flew back to Naraku's hideout.

Meanwhile in Naraku's hideout, a young albino boy was walking around the halls of the mansion, trying to avoid those thoughts that hunted him since that evening after Kagura's visit she paid to him…those words never left his head, the more he wanted to forget about them the more they would come, he fight against those thoughts but the words of the wind sorceress wouldn't come out of his head no matter what:

"_Do you know what you are?! You're a weighed! A pervert! You had fun with her, you played with her and then when she more needs you, you turn your back on her, ignore her and walk away as if you did nothing!"_

"Tch…who she thinks she is…" murmured Hakudoshi

"_I still don't get it Hakudoshi, if you don't want anything to do with her why you didn't tell Naraku about what's wrong with her?"_

"But she has got a point in there…why I didn't tell Naraku about her…it's impossible…it's impossible that I care of her…these kind of feelings are typical in humans and I'm a demon…it's impossible that I have got these kind of feelings towards her…"

Then a shadow covered him, Hakudoshi couldn't help but jump a little in surprise, he turned around to face the one whose shadow belonged to.

"Naraku…"

"I'm going out…I will come back late…" murmured the black haired half demon, his red blooded eyes didn't show that much sympathy and Hakudoshi felt it…

"Where are you going…?"

"I'm going to take care of a few businesses…"

Understanding that his creator was mad at something, Hakudoshi decided not to question him anything else or he would pay the consequences…but moved by the curiosity, the albino boy decided to read his mind.

'Kanna and Kagura thought they could fool me for that longer time huh? Well then I will show them how much wrong they are…' These were the words that Hakudoshi heard echoing in his master's mind. Naraku walked by him and surrounded by his barrier, flew out of the castle, Hakudoshi couldn't help but stay a little tense, he didn't know why he was like this and something was telling him to stop Naraku immediately before it was too late…the baby has been born already…? Kanna was in danger…?

Hakudoshi heard a deep voice speaking to Naraku, he recognized it, it was Moryomaru and it seemed like he was trying to stop Naraku from going on. Hakudoshi calmly walked to the door where Naraku left and peeked in.

"Get out of my way Moryomaru…or I will destroy you…"

"If you do it Naraku, you will die…I have got your heart inside me…" said the huge giant and slightly looked at Hakudoshi but then looked back at Naraku, who stared at him in a threatening way.

Hakudoshi left that place…

Meanwhile Kanna and Kagura were walking in the forest, Hana was sleeping peaceful in her mother's arms, that small trip the three made in the air was enough to make the baby sleepy.

"She's sleeping?" asked Kagura

"Yes…" answered Kanna while placing her eyes on her fragile daughter

"Kagura…" murmured the young albino girl

"Yes Kanna?"

"Do you think Moryomaru will be able to distract Naraku…?"

"I hope so Kanna…I hope so…"

Suddenly a huge dark demonic aura surrounded that place, killing all the kind of life in there, Kagura covered hers and Kanna's face while the albino girl covered her daughter's face so she wouldn't be affected by that huge miasma that surrounded the forest.

They looked in the sky a barrier floating in the air, far away they could see a giant flying in the direction of the person that was surrounded by the barrier.

"Damn it!" said Moryomaru as he flew towards Naraku, he was able to trick him well…he made him think that he was really going to attack his own heart and when he avoided the supposed attack, Naraku run away in the direction of the forest…his plan to protect the girls failed and now everything was in the destiny's hands…

"Did you really think you could escape me that easily….?"

"Naraku…" murmured Kagura while she put herself in front of Kanna, Naraku smirked evilly and moved one of his tentacles in Kagura's direction, he didn't hit her in the chest like he planned but he was able to send her away from Kanna and Hana.

"Kagura!" exclaimed Kanna when she saw her "sister" on the floor

"Kanna…run away…" said Kagura while trying to stand up, at first Kanna hesitated but then she started running deeper in the forest trying to protect her daughter from being murdered…in that moment she didn't care what would happen to herself…all she wanted was Hana to be safe and away from that black haired half-demon.

"You won't escape!" said Naraku as he moved once again his tentacles in Kanna's direction, she just had time to turn around and see the tentacles approaching her more and more.

"Kanna!!" yelled Kagura

Kanna closed her eyes and turned her back towards the tentacles so they wouldn't hit her baby, she curled herself and waited for the tentacle to hit her and end with her life…but nothing like that happened…

Kanna once again turned around to see why Naraku's tentacles didn't hit her….then she saw it…something had protected her…something saved her and Hana from being killed…

TBC…


	7. Affection

"You won't escape!" said Naraku as he moved once again his tentacles in Kanna's direction, she just had time to turn around and see the tentacles approaching her more and more.

"Kanna!!" yelled Kagura

Kanna closed her eyes and turned her back towards the tentacles so they wouldn't hit her baby, she curled herself and waited for the tentacle to hit her and end with her life…but nothing like that happened…

Kanna once again turned around to see why Naraku's tentacles didn't hit her….then she saw it…something had protected her…something saved her and Hana from being killed…

"What?!" yelled Naraku as he saw a barrier around Kanna and Hana, his tentacles with miasma couldn't pierce that barrier in any way but that force field was somehow familiar to him…exactly, that barrier was just like his own and there was only one person, besides him, who was able to create strong barriers like that one…

"Hakudoshi…" murmured the villain and looked around the forest, seeing if he could find his eight incarnation, because of what happened little Hana startled and started whimpering in her mother's arms. Kanna tried to calm her down by rocking her, humming to her and whispering calm words but nothing seemed to be able to calm down her little baby. Naraku keep searching for Hakudoshi, he would pay very hard for betraying him like that…suddenly a figure appeared behind Kanna.

"You looking for me, Naraku?" murmured the young albino with a certain coldness in his voice, Kanna startled a little at the sudden appearance and voice behind her, slowly her ebony eyes moved towards the boy, looking at those rosary…cold eyes…

"Hakudoshi…" she murmured in a low tone…Hakudoshi didn't take his eyes off Naraku, not even to stare at Kanna once…

"Traitor" murmured Naraku

"Long time since I became one…" murmured the boy without taking his rosary eyes off his creator's angrily ones.

"I should have killed you a long time ago" said Naraku but this only made Hakudoshi show a small smirk in his pale face.

"Go on, come and kill me but remember…if I die…you die too" murmured coldly the boy

"Tch.."

"You forgot that to kill me, you also have to kill my other half where my heart is but also…where your heart is, isn't that true…? So if you want to kill me, go ahead, end with my life but then you will go with me to hell at the same time…"

"There are another ways to make you disappear…"

"You're talking about the monk's Wind Tunnel…? Naraku, I don't fear death…"

"Tch…"

Kanna didn't know why but her body tensed when she heard the word "Wind Tunnel" being mentioned, that was one of the ways to make Hakudoshi disappear forever…but…she didn't want him to disappear…even…even after he used her…even after he abandoned when she got pregnant…even after he wasn't present when she gave birth, he was still the father of her daughter, he was still…her love…

'Love…? What is love…? How do you express love…?' she thought to herself…she had already seen a few scenes with Inuyasha's group…she remembered…that both the priestess, Kagome and the demon slayer, Sango have already risked their lives to save the half-demon and the cursed monk…but they also have already risked their own lives to save their beloveds…she remembered…that the monk had risked his life…he had risked himself being sucked into his own wind tunnel…risking the wind tunnel to open even more…

"_I will save the woman of my life, even if I have to die for it!"_

She remembered those words coming from the monk and also remembered the similar words of Inuyasha

"_I will protect Kagome with my life!!"_

'Protect…save…? That's what love is…? Is that…how you express it…?' she thought as her eyes went back to look at Hakudoshi who now was in front of her, still facing Naraku.

Hana was still crying in her mother's arms, scared, feeling unprotected…even though she was just a newborn baby…Hakudoshi could read her mind, understanding what she was feelings as she cried in such a way…

'I'm scared! Mommy!'

Hakudoshi didn't know why but he felt strange when he heard that cry…the baby was scared…she felt unprotected…she was just a baby, just a newborn baby, harmless, fragile, innocent…a baby that needed protection and care…she needed a mother but she also needed…a father…

The boy couldn't help but shiver a little as he thought of the word…father…he a father…truth to be said Hakudoshi never saw himself as a father…he a serial killer…a being that used the others for his own benefit, manipulator, traitor, a being who killed for pleasure and loved to see the others suffering…he never saw himself as a father…father is a caring person, lovely, but he didn't have any of these…but the reality was this, he was the father of that innocent baby, of that fragile little being who just came to this world a few hours ago…he was confused…what should he do…Hakudoshi looked again at Kanna who was still trying to calm down her daughter…

Hakudoshi then turned his back on Naraku, but still with his barrier up, he approached to Kanna, she slowly lifted her face to look at him…but Hakudoshi didn't face her directly even once, his rosary eyes were simply placed on Hana…one of his hands moved in direction of the baby and like every caring father would do to his crying baby…he caressed slowly the soft face of the little one, he felt strange as he did this but at the same time he felt something warm inside him....

Hana stopped crying when she felt her father's hand stroking her soft face, slowly her tiny hands moved until they reached and touched Hakudoshi's hand, she slowly opened her big and innocent ebony eyes and stared at Hakudoshi, he just couldn't help…and showed a small smile in his face…

Suddenly a noise came from the middle of the forest, the voices were familiar…

"I'm telling you I caught his scent!"

"Wait for us!!"

From the middle of the trees the silver haired half-demon, Inuyasha showed up together with the group of humans, Miroku, Sango and Kagome and also the little fox demon, Shippo.

"There he is!" yelled Inuyasha as he pointed at Naraku, he only showed a mischievous smile and looked at the newcomer group.

"You won't escape this time Naraku!" yelled the half-demon

"Go on Inuyasha, attack me but your attacks will all be in vain, remember you can't kill me that easily"

"Keh…"

Then there was something that caught Inuyasha's attention, the baby that rested in Kanna's arms in a certain way made him remember someone.

"Ha! But you let your own heart so close to us Naraku?! Today is your end!" yelled Inuyasha as he took his Tetsaiga and run towards Hakudoshi, Kanna and Hana without thinking twice. In an impulse Hakudoshi went out of the barrier and got himself in front of the two girls and defended from the attack with his halberd, he faced the half-demon eyes in eyes and murmured in a cold way…

"Stay away from her…"

"Her? What the hell are you talking about bastard?!"

"I'm going to repeat…stay away from my daughter…"

Everyone present in there was shocked when those words came out of the albino's lips, specially Kanna and Kagura who never thought he would ever say something like that.

"Daughter…?" murmured Kagome as she looked at the baby

"Keh! I don't believe in a single word that you say! You're just lying again so you can escape but this time I won't let that happen!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped and tried to attack Hana once again, trying to trespass the barrier with his Red Tetsaiga but a yell from Kagome made him stop:

"Inuyasha SIIIITT!!!"

Inuyasha fell with his face right on the floor

"Idiot what the hell did you do that for?!"

"Can't you see it's true?! That baby over there isn't Naraku's heart, it's a real baby!!" yelled Kagome

"What?!" yelled Inuyasha

"So it's true…" murmured Sango

"…Hakudoshi does really has…" continued Miroku

"…a daughter?!" finished Inuyasha

TBC…

A/N: Sorry I took so long but I run out of ideas in this story and I still have NO idea how Kanna and Hakudoshi will escape from Naraku, safely with Hana, I didn't really want to make suddenly a goodie Naraku and he lets them go free! Please if you have any ideas, message me or you can even tell me through the review. Oh and I also would like to have some good critic cuz I really want to know how far this story is good!


	8. Help me!

Help me!

Hey there guys, sorry to disappoint you that this isn't another chapter but that's exactly the trouble and I'm really begging you to help me here, so like that I can write the final chapters of this story. I'm really OUT of ideas, I have NO idea what can happen next, I don't know how Kanna and Hakudoshi will leave with Hana and free from Naraku. I beg for you guys to help me please!

I promise I will read each idea of yours, and maybe even mix some of them together and I will also give you credit, I promise but please help me here!! If you help me by giving me ideas, I will upload faster the chapters since school is almost finished and Easter vacations are coming!!!

Kissus

HakuKanna


End file.
